Fights of Degrassi
Male Fights *Eli Goldsworthy vs. Mark Fitzgerald (Winner: Mark Fitzgerald) (Season 10; Try Honesty (2)) *Sean Cameron vs. Jimmy Brooks (Winner: Sean Cameron) (Season 1; Under Pressure) *Sean Cameron vs. Jay Hogart (Winner: Sean Cameron) (Season 6; Crazy Little Thing Called Love) *Jimmy Brooks vs. Spinner Mason (Winner: Jimmy Brooks) (Season 4; Time Stands Still (2)) *Spinner Mason vs. Craig Manning (Winner: Craig Manning) (Season 4; Islands in the Stream) *Marco Del Rossi vs. Linus (Winner: Marco Del Rossi) (Season 5; I Against I) *Spinner Mason vs. Johnny DiMarco (Winner: Spinner Mason) (Season 7; Death or Glory (2)) *Spinner Mason vs. Bruce the Moose (Winner: Unknown) (Season 7; Death or Glory (2)) *Drew Torres vs. Mark Fitzgerald (Winner: Mark Fitzgerald) (Season 10; My Body Is A Cage (1)) *Adam Torres vs. Mark Fitzgerald (Winner: Tied) (Season 10; Purple Pills (2)) *Danny Van Zandt vs. J.T. Yorke (Winner: J.T. Yorke) (Second Time, Winner: Danny Van Zandt) *Riley Stavros vs. Sav Bhandari (Winner: Riley Stavros) (Season 8; Bad Medicine) *Adam Torres vs. Dave Turner (Winner: Adam Torres) (Season 11; Cry Me A River (2)) *Drew Torres vs. Anson (Winner: Anson) (Season 11; Spring Fever) *Riley Stavros vs. Owen Milligan (Winner: Riley Stavros) (Season 10; Still Fighting It (2)) *J.T. Yorke vs. Nic (Winner: J.T. Yorke) (Season 6; What's It Feel Like to Be a Ghost (2)) *J.T. Yorke vs. Dean Walton (Winner: Dean Walton) (Season 2; How Soon is Now?) *Craig Manning vs. Albert Manning (Winner: Albert Manning) (Season 2; When Doves Cry (1)) *Craig Manning vs. Skinny (Winner: Skinny) (Season 4; Goin' Down the Road (2)) *Craig Manning vs. Joey Jeremiah (Winner: Craig Manning) (Season 4; Voices Carry (2)) *Peter Stone vs. Michael Raye (Winner: Peter Stone) (Season 8; Paradise City) *Riley Stavros vs. Sam (Winner: Riley Stavros) (Second Time, Winner: Sam) (Season 9; Beat It (2)) *Drew Torres vs. Vince's Thugs (Winner: Vince's Thugs) (Season 11; Idioteque) *Drew Torres vs. Vince (Winner: Drew Torres) (Season 11; Dead and Gone (2)) *Joey Jeremiah vs. Keith (Winner: Keith, first Degrassi TNG fight.) (Season 1; Mother and Child Reunion (2)) *Joey Jeremiah vs. Dwayne Myers (Winner: Dwayne Myers) (Second Time, Joey Jeremiah) (Third Time, Tied) *Joey Jeremiah vs. Derek Wheeler (Winner: Derek Wheeler) (DJH, Season 3; Can't Live With 'Em (Part 2)) *Jake Martin vs. Cash (Winner: Jake Martin) (Season 11; Not Ready to Make Nice (2)) *B.L.T. Thomas vs. A random student and a guy trying to stop them (Winner: Tied) (DJH, Season 3; Black & White) *Jake Martin vs. Luke Baker (Winner: Tied) (Second Time, Winner: Tied) (Season 12; Say It Ain't So (1); Sabotage (2)) *Eli Goldsworthy vs. Mike Dallas (Winner: Eli Goldsworthy) (Season 12; Sabotage (2)) *Archie Simpson vs. B.L.T. Thomas (Winner: Tied) (DJH, Season 3; He Ain't Heavy...) *Derek Wheeler vs. A random student (Winner: Tied) (DJH, Season 3; Star-Crossed) *Adam Torres vs. Skull (Winner: Adam Torres) (Season 12; Tonight, Tonight) *Campbell Saunders vs. Zig Novak (Winner: Campbell Saunders) (Season 12; Bittersweet Symphony (1)) *Connor Delaurier vs. Luke Baker (Winner: Connor Delaurier) (Season 12; Ray of Light (2)) *Miles Hollingsworth III vs. Neil Martin (Winner: Miles Holingsworth) (Season 13; Barely Breathing) *Miles Hollingsworth III vs. Zig Novak (Winner: Zig Novak) (Season 13; Sparks Will Fly (2)) *Eli Goldsworthy vs. Drew Torres (Winner: Eli Goldsworthy) (Season 14; There's Your Trouble) *Zig Novak vs. Tiny Bell (Winner: Zig Novak) (Season 14; Can't Stop This Thing We Started) *Hunter Hollingsworth vs. Zig Novak (Winner: Zig Novak) (DNC Season 1; SinceWeBeinHonest) *Tiny Bell vs. Anton (Winner: Tiny Bell) (DNC Season 2; #BuyMePizza) *Zig Novak vs. Saad Al'Maliki (Winner: Saad Al'Maliki) (DNC Season 4; #BackToReality) Female Fights *Paige Michalchuk vs. Manny Santos (Winner: Tied) (Season 4; Modern Love) *Manny Santos vs. Darcy Edwards (Winner: Manny Santos) (Season 5; High Fidelity (1)) *Emma Nelson vs. Alex Nunez (Winner: Emma Nelson) (Season 3; I Want Candy) *Alli Bhandari vs. Bianca DeSousa (Winner: Tied) (Season 10; Don't Let Me Get Me (2)) *Manny Santos vs. Jane Vaughn (Winner: Manny Santos ) (Season 9; Degrassi Takes Manhattan) *Manny Santos vs. Lakehurst Girl (Winner: Manny Santos) (Season 6; Can't Hardly Wait) *Erica Farrell vs. Liz O'Rourke (Winner: Tied) (DH Season 1; Everybody Wants Something) *Maya Matlin vs. Tori Santamaria (Winner: Maya Matlin) (Season 11; Underneath It All) *Maya Matlin vs. Zoë Rivas (Winner: Tied) (Season 13; Barely Breathing) Co-ed Fights *Dave Turner and Alli Bhandari vs. a random member of the Toronto Ice Hounds (Winner: Dave Turner and Alli Bhandari) (Season 12; Sabotage (2)) *Katie Matlin and Clare Edwards vs. a random member of the Toronto Ice Hounds (Winner: Katie Matlin and Clare Edwards) (Season 12; Sabotage (2)) *Katie Matlin vs. Luke Baker (Winner: Tied) (Season 12; Sabotage (2)) *Jane Vaughn vs. Derek Haig and Bruce the Moose (Winner: Derek Haig and Bruce the Moose) (Season 8; Fight the Power) *Fiona Coyne Vs. Random Gang Members (Winner: Random Gang Members) (Season 12; Karma Police (2)) *Zoë Rivas vs. Luke Baker (Winner: Tied) (Season 13; Unbelievable) Gallery Fightu.jpg Degrassi-Junkie.net -- Your Eli-and-Fitz.jpg Modern-love-2.jpg 1541 1.jpg 46400.jpg Degrassi-SFI2 1.jpg Degrassi-episode-twelve-0442.jpg drew vs. vince.jpg MayafightTori.jpg|Tori vs. Maya Jakefighting.PNG Fiona with cookies.jpg I like lukes shoes alot.jpg LOLING.jpg The tv tho.jpg Theyre all laughing and smiling therefore ruining this scene.jpg jakemartinlukebakergo.jpg|Jake vs. Luke CLWE2.25.jpg|Joey vs Wheels HAH23.jpg|Snake vs B.L.T. SC17.jpg|Wheels vs the random student B&W02.jpg|B.L.T. vs the other random student. (Another guy is trying to break up the fight) EWS19.jpg|Liz vs Erica Dwaynejoey1.png|Dwayne vs Joey(first fighttime) T123.22.jpg|Joey vs Dwayne (second time) BB2.20.jpg|Dwayne vs Joey (third time) Sd437g.jpg Fights-degrassi-43427_3210_240.jpg degrassi-sabotage-part-2-clip-2-gf4.jpg Screen Shot 2013-04-13 at 8.20.15 PM.png|Fiona vs. Gang Members Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi High Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:Fights Category:Conflicts Category:Degrassi: Next Class